


How to One-Shot a Zombie with Derek Nurse

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee, Dex is not a morning person, M/M, Zombies! Oh no!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Chowder is convinced there are zombies in the Haus. Nursey saves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 (zombies) of the Check, Please! 13 Days of Halloween fic-a-thon.

Chowder woke with a start as an eerie moan echoed through the Haus. Surely… surely that had been his imagination. His racing heart disagreed.

He really, really shouldn’t have stayed up so late watching that monster movie marathon.

Just as his pulse started to slow down, he heard again. For real this time, he was sure. It sounded like… like…

Like a zombie.

Oh god, there were zombies in the Haus.

He looked around his room frantically. What could he use as a weapon? It wasn’t like he had a shotgun or anything else the movies had suggested could be good as a zombie defense. A hockey stick? It would have to do.

Gripping the hockey stick and wondering if he should have maybe put on his mask as well, just, like, for extra protection if the zombie tried to go for his face or something, he moved cautiously out into the hall. It was super early in the morning, still mostly dark, and raining, which didn’t help. The wind blew and a tree branch tapped against the window. He jumped, brandishing the hockey stick, then laughed nervously at himself.

Where had the moan come from? Upstairs or down? Upstairs was just the attic, and it didn’t seem likely that Nursey or Dex were zombies, so it must be downstairs.

Oh no! What if it was in the _basement_?!! The basement was creepy enough already. But if it was up to him to protect his Hausmates from zombies by going down there, he would do it.

He crept down the stairs to the first floor, trying to avoid making any creaking noises. Should he or should he not flip on the lights in the living room? Would that scare the zombie or just make it mad? He peered around the room, trying to see into the corners in the dim light through the front windows.

A sudden grinding noise behind him made him jump and scream.

Nursey popped his head around the doorway. “Yo, C, are you okay?”

“Nursey! Ohmigod, Nursey, did you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The zombie! It woke me up!”

“The what now?”

“The zombie! I heard it moaning.”

The moan came again, this time unmistakably echoing down the stairwell from above.

“Oh no! I thought it was down here! What if it got Dex?!”

Nursey was laughing.

“This is serious!” Chowder said indignantly, gesturing toward the attic with the stick. “Dex is in danger!”

“I promise you, Dex is not in danger. Although calling him a zombie is not totally inaccurate.” Nursey looked up at the stairs with an amused expression, where Dex was slowly making his way down, still wrapped in his comforter and dragging the tail behind him like a giant slug.

“I hate you,” Dex mumbled.

“No you don’t, I made you coffee,” Nursey retorted.

“Mmmmm, coffee…” Dex shuffled past him into the kitchen.

Nursey followed him, nudging him over to sit at the table when he just stopped in the middle of the floor and stared vaguely at the coffee machine. “Sit.” Dex sat, then let out another eerie moan as he slumped face-first onto the table. Chowder shivered.

Nursey pulled out two mugs, then looked over his shoulder. “You want any, C?”

“Uh, sure.”

Nursey poured three mugs, prepped his with milk and sugar, and then brought his and one of the blacks over to the table. “Sorry, C, not sure how you take yours.”

“That’s okay…” Chowder said faintly.

“Dex. Hey, Dex! Coffee! Open your eyes.”

“Nnnnrrrgggghhh.”

“Yes, yes, very articulate. Sit up.” He pushed the coffee closer to Dex, who raised his face and sniffed appreciatively. He snaked one arm out from under his blanket and took a cautious sip.

“Mmmm,” Dex hummed, then blinked a few times and looked around the kitchen again, clearly more aware. “Oh, hey, Chowder. Why are you up this early?”

“There, C, I killed the zombie for you.”

Dex just looked confused.

Chowder made a silent vow to never watch monster movies again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun because, like, espresso shots! Get it? (I think I'm funny.)
> 
> Coffee as an expression of love is a deeply ingrained motif in how I write Nursey and Dex now and I am never giving it up.


End file.
